My Destiny
by xo-WolfGirl-xo
Summary: My first fanfic. Tamaya returns to La Push with her family after nine years and couldn't be happier. She gets to reunite with he cousins Quil and Jake and most of all her precious First Beach. But what Tamaya doesn't know is that her and her twin brother Mika life's are just about to begin when she get hit in the head with a soccer ball on her first day back.
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy my first story of Embry imprinting.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Tamaya's POV**

Welcome home Tam. After nine years in living in Georgia, Atlanta I can finally say those two words again. Welcome home. Ever since I was a baby I lived in La Push, Washington with; my mom Nora, my dad Ikan and twin brother Mika (I know, strange names but they're Native American, so I guess that's a plus). But when I eight years old my dad got an amazing opportunity for his dream job, which meant moving from my home, _my paradise_. However, now we're back!

My dad left his job saying that he and mom weren't happy in Georgia anymore, which was also kind of sudden. But he said that he wanted me and Mika to get more involved with our tribe again, especially since my Uncle on my mom's side is Billy Black, and his late wife (my aunt Sarah) was Quil Ateara III also known as Old Quil's niece, who are both on The Elders Council, which makes; Mika, my cousin Jake, my second cousin Quil (Jr) and I teenage royalty on the Res . Anyway, we couldn't be happier to return to our precious reservation.

Most people would jump at the chance to leave La Push behind, but not me. It's always cold, it rains almost every day and if it doesn't, then it's a god damn miracle. But I was heartbroken when my parents told me and Mika we were leaving my sacred haven…

"Tam's!" Mika screamed in my ear. I obviously screamed because he ruined my inner dramatic moment.

"What the hell, Mika!" I hissed through my teeth

"We're home, Bitch!" I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy grin plastered all over him face.

"Mika!" My mom chided. "Don't swear!"

"Whatever, mom. We're home!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah Mika. We get it. We're home." My dad said calmly.

My dad turned on to a dirt drive that was shared between two small wooden houses. Probably some of the very few 2 story houses on the Res, most of us just live in a one story house. Even though they're smaller, they're cosier. The house was medium sized and a deep red colour with a dark brown trim and has some of the paint peeled off round the edges. I loved it.

As soon as my dad cut the engine, Mika and I were out that car like bats out of hell and running up to the door.

"Dad, can I have the key!" Mika and I said at the exact same time. We have moments like that.

"No way squirt! I'm doing the honour of opening the door! I'm older!" Mika exclaimed smugly.

"Nu-uh! You are older by one minute! And don't call me squirt! I'm 5.7 which is only 2 inches shorter than you!"

By this point we were play fighting, I jumped on his back and scuffed his head with my knuckles.

"Kids! The door is already open!" My mom shouted from inside the door way. (Whilst my dad took a photo of us by the way).

"Awwww!" We moaned.

Mika trudged into the house carrying me on his back. I got off his back when we got into the kitchen where our parents were.

"Okay, your bags are by the stairs take them upstairs and pick your rooms. The one at the end of the hall is ours." Mom said.

Me and Mika looked at each other and took off up the stairs, grabbing our bags and shoving each other on the way up. I got to the second bedroom in the upstairs hallway and mentally jumped up and down cheering. It was the second biggest bedroom after my parents with the walls painted a deep sunset red, the ceiling a sunset orange, the floor a wooden mahogany and bonus! An en suite.

"Dibs!" I shouted to Mika. He came running down to see the room, and groaned.

"Not fair!"

"Tough luck brother!" I said smugly and he scowled.

Shortly after dad came up and helped us put together our beds, wardrobes and drawer. And then we were left to ourselves to put away or belongings.

It was now 5:00pm and I as finished and eager to go to first beach. It's my favourite place on the Res and I've missed it more than anything, apart for my cousins; Jake and Quil. I was also told by Jake via email that my cousin Rachel is back in town and I can't wait to see her! I always knew she found it hard to be in the town where her mom died and where her dad got paralysed in a car accident they were in and left as soon as she could along with her sister Rebecca who is now after a few years happily married in Hawaii to a surfer (sooo jealous). But Jake says she happy here now with her boyfriend Paul Lahote, which I could tell that Jake isn't happy about that arrangement.

I ran down stairs to find my mom unpacking the last of the kitchen utensils.

"Mom, dad, can I go to first beach please!?"

"Have you done unpacking?" Mom asked

"Yep, all done!"

"Fine, but be back by eight o'clock so you can get everything ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay. Where's Mika?"

"Where do you think?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the front room to find my brother sprawled over one of the couches. Asleep. What a surprise! I walked back into the kitchen to my mom.

"I'm gonna go. I got my cell so call me if you need me."

"Okay sweetie, see you later." She says and kisses my cheek.

I quickly run upstairs and grab my dark brown leather jacket and run through the front door. First beach is only five minutes down the road from where we live so I got there quickly.

It hadn't changed. James Island in the distance, the blue gray ocean and the white peeled driftwood trees. I got teary looking at my surroundings. I have never missed one thing so much in my life. I looked further down the beach which was sparsely populated apart for the few people here and there, but the main people who stood out were three tall, muscled, shirtless Quileute men.

To say they were hot is an understatement! They were probably the most gorgeous guys ever. Two of the three had cropped hair which is unusual for La Push since all guys and girls usually have long hair, and the other had slightly longer hair that sweeps across his forehead in a Justin Bieber type of way but it completely works on the Quileute man. Now that I looked closer I could see they were play fighting whilst playing a game of soccer. Oh well. I guess guys never grow up.

I walked a little closer to the water and sat on a driftwood root that had twisted up from the ground and slouched against the tree behind me. I don't know how long I sat their twisting my long natural dark brown hair around my finger contemplating how the hell Mika and I would get through the next day when all of a sudden.

A soccer ball slams against the side of my head.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Next on is the imprinting!**

**Eloise xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh God! The boys kicked the ball into Tamaya's head. What is she gonna do!**

**Embry's POV**

Today is not my day! First get home from patrol at 4:00am just to be confronted by my mom. Great! So then the screaming and yelling starts with; "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ,EMBRY CALL!" Yeah, she full named me. Never a good thing. And then on to; "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE A SON LIKE YOU!" Blah, blah, blah, heard it all before. Urgh! She wouldn't be saying this if she knew I was protecting her and the tribe from disgusting leeches! But, of course I can't tell her, the secret is more important than me getting my ass pounded every day! Finally to conclude she just bursts into tears and goes to her room and slams the door. She's given up on grounding me when she realised I would sneak out anyway.

Later at Sam and Emily's, it's again one of those days when I call their house 'The Love Shack'. There's Paul and Rach making out on the couch, Kim sitting in Jared lap in the arm chair and they're whispering and giggling. Eugh! Sam and Em are in the kitchen talking about their wedding to come and making decisions about the date. Then to top it off Quil walks in cuddling a giggling Claire to his chest. I hate it when it's Love Shack days. But, to make it better Jake chooses that moment to walk through the door. The scene before me is worse for him than me, because Bella choose the Cullen leech over him. And it's hit him even worse than he thought it would of now he knows he has no chance because they're getting married. But he puts on a brave face and doesn't let it show how much it hurts. At least there's someone to sympathize with me. Jake walks over to Rachel, who is know straddling Paul, and picks her up and unceremoniously dumps her on the couch opposite. Paul and Rach are both staring at Jake with murderous glare. Huh. No wonder they're imprinted.

"What the hell are you doing, Jake!" Rachel screeches.

Brady, Seth and Collin are just walking in when it kicks off.

"Saving you for getting a possible STD." Jake say like it's completely normal.

Quil, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin and I burst into a fit of laughter. Hell! Even Kim is giggling at it. And she usually avoids language like that. Paul just looks seething, angry and pounces on Jake whilst trembling. But, Jake anticipates this and now they're attacking each other on the floor and break the coffee table. Now it's Sam's turn to walk in and looking murderously angry.

"Paul, Jacob. Enough! Stop fighting!" He shouts using his Alpha voice. So of course they both immediately stop. No one can defy the Alpha. "Now you can both clean up and fix the table." The both mumble "yeah" and "fine" and are cleaning everything up. When they're done Claire has fallen asleep in Quil's arm, so Emily takes her and puts her in her bed here, and then Quil, Jake and I take off for First beach.

"So, Embry. Are you gonna tell your mom about us or not?" asks Jake.

"Naw. Secrets to important, She'll lay off eventually. Or maybe I'll get my own place then she won't nag me at all."

"You know I would offer to let stay with me but with Rachel back and everything we don't really have room."

"Thanks man, but I'm good."

Quil's starting to get bored and bounces the soccer ball off Jake's head.

"Are we gonna play or what, because if we carry on with this soppy shit I'm gonna puke."

This of course brings on a fight between the two so I just sit back and take in my surroundings. There's not many people on the beach, but there's a few people further down the beach. First who I see is a pretty girl in a dark brown leather jacket sitting n a driftwood root staring off into space. I also see quite a few couples and it makes me sad and jealous, because none of them know how much I want what they have; A girl. Someone to talk to, someone to share everything with, the person I can spend the rest of my life and the only thing I have to worry about is paying bills or what to get her for her birthday.

_I wish I could imprint. _I thought wistfully.

Suddenly the soccer ball is thrown at my shins.

"Come on Embry! Get involved for fuck sake!" Quil whines (not surprisingly).

I can't be bothered to mope about anymore so I do as Quil asks which to no doubt surprise's him. We play soccer for a while and joke around a lot, until Quil and Jake exchange a look and charge at me. I need to move the ball because if I don't I'll fall on it and definitely break something. So without looking I boot it to my left just as Jake and Quil dive on me. I fall with then on top of me and feel all the impact on my back. I quickly look the left to see where it landed, but I realise I kicked with almost all my strength. I see what's about to happen but I can't stop it. The soccer ball slams into the side of the pretty girl in the brown leather jackets head and she falls to the ground. _Yep, today is definitely not my day. _And now I'm angry.

"Guys, get the fuck off of me NOW!" I yell.

"What's wrong Embs?" Quil asks in a girly voice and flutter his eyelashes at me.

"Get off, NOW! I hit someone!" I yell again and now I'm starting to shake. I don't get why I'm so angry, but Quil and Jake quickly scramble off of me immediately and I run at full pelt to the pretty girl, who's now starting to get up. I skid to a stop on my knees and grab her arms.

"I'm so so so so _so _so sorry, are you okay?" I don't get why I'm so panicky. But I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of raspberries and spice. It's intoxicating.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rasps. "But I think I got a couple brain cells knocked outta me." I laugh at that and so does she. And then she looks into my eye with her beautiful warm brown ones.

And I'm soaring.

I've never seen such beauty held in one person. Her thick, long, lushes wavy hair. Her heart shaped face. Her thick lashes that frame her eyes so beautifully. Her long thin eyebrows. Her full plump deep pink lips that are just asking to be kissed. Her deep, warm, soulful, chocolate, almond shaped eyes that I wish I could drown in. her thin angular nose. Everything about this girl is simply perfect. Everyone else I care about; my mom, Jake, Quil, my Pack, all cut away from me and I am left with just this one girl holding me to the Earth. Just this one girl. My girl.

My life. My imprint. My destiny. _Maybe today is my day after all._

**Hope you enjoyed and don't think I'm dragging this but I plan to have a lot of chapters and have some good saucy stuff coming up!**

**Eloise xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OMG! Embry imprinted! This is Tamaya's reaction!**

**Previously**

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She rasps. "But I think I got a couple brain cells knocked outta me." I laugh at that and so does she. And then she looks into my eye with her beautiful warm brown ones._

_And I'm soaring._

_I've never seen such beauty held in one person. Her thick, long, lushes wavy hair. Her heart shaped face. Her thick lashes that frame her eyes so beautifully. Her long thin eyebrows. Her full plump deep pink lips that are just asking to be kissed. Her deep, warm, soulful, chocolate, almond shaped eyes that I wish I could drown in. her thin angular nose. Everything about this girl is simply perfect. Everyone else I care about; my mom, Jake, Quil, my Pack, all cut away from me and I am left with just this one girl holding me to the Earth. Just this one girl. My girl._

_My life. My imprint. My destiny._ _Maybe today is my day after all._

**Tamaya's POV**

I was wrong! This man isn't just gorgeous. He's beautiful, breath-taking, god like, I'd never seen such amazing eyes and his body…

"Are you sure you're okay. Urgh! I'm such a dick! I never meant to hurt you. Maybe I should get you to a doctor. You're eye sight's not fuzzy is it. Oh my god! Damn it! I-"

"I'm okay! I promise! It's just a little sore, don't worry" I interfered. I wanted to stop his panicking, but I couldn't help but feel flattered that he cared so much about me even though I'm a stranger to him.

"Are you really sure?" He asked. He was still panicked and had a crease between his eyebrows. Instinctively I reached up and smoothed the lines between his forehead, and then I realised he must think I'm a freak by doing that and quickly snatched my hand away.

"Sorry! And I'm fine, it's okay." I hurried. He looked completely relieved and grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Embry Call." He introduced holding his big hand out. And I grabbed it. His hand was on fire. But I wasn't concentrating on that because I could recognise that name from anywhere.

"Embry Call! As in Jake and Quil's friend Embry!" I said excitedly. He looked confused and nodded.

"Oh my god! It's Tamaya Olenski! As is Jake's cousin. I haven't seen you since you were eight years old. You look great!" Realisation dawned on him and now looked at me as if I had two heads.

"No way! Jake said you and your family were coming back next week! You look great too! It's amazing to see you again!" He exclaimed and pulled me up so I was standing up and then pulled me in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I had to go on my tiptoes to be able to rest my head against his chest, but, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I saw the other two hot boys who were with Embry now running up to us as Embry pulled back. They were both taller than I thought they were. The tallest was about 6.7 and the other 6.4. And they both looked at me expectantly, but I was couldn't place them.

"God! Can't you recognise your own cousins!?" The taller one said laughing. And by that laugh I knew who the giant was. And the smaller giant next to him. The main thought going through my head was that I just mentally called my cousins hot and gorgeous. _I'm going to hell. _

Face palm.

"Jake! Quil! Holy shit! What the hell happened to the boys who were gangly beanstalks? Wait. You're not on steroids are you?" I asked worriedly. _They better not be_. _They know I give hard karate kicks. _

"OH MY GOD! NO! Why does everyone think we're on steroids? It's a growth spurt. End of story!" Quil rants.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to think? Last time I was you two were when you were both fourteen years old, so I'm sorry. But it's just that you're all… Humongous!" I explained.

"Everyone all over La Push is getting them now so, you'll get used to the giants." Embry said smiling at me, with a certain look in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what. And it made me smile back at him.

"I guess I will." I said giving a once over. _He's definitely one of the giants I wanna get used to._

"Okay cous; let's go get to know each other again." Quil said excitedly. And then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder, and walk away from Embry and Jake who were having a silent convocation with their eyes. And when we were out of hearing distance they started to talk.

"Erm, Quil."

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down? It feels like I'm on top of the Empire State Building." He just laughed at that and decided it would be funny to start spinning around.

Oh my god! He's was going so fast it's was unreal. And I started to scream I couldn't help it. It was scary and fun put together. Fun, cuz it felt like a roller coaster. And scary, because I knew he would drop me and because I felt like I was going to have a heat stroke from the heat that was projecting from his body, it's exactly the same as Embry's temperature.

_Something is definitely going on._ Was my final thought when I blacked out.

**Ohh! What made Tamaya pass out? Reviews please. I know it's not very good at the moment but I've got the whole story planned so I hope you can bear with me. Trust me it's gonna get good.**

**Here's a hint.**

**Something bad is to come for the twins.**

**Ha! something to put you on the edge of your seats**

**Laters!**

**Eloise xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny**

**Tam's just blacked out. But what caused it? Time to find out.**

**Chapter 4**

**Embry's POV**

Jake eyes were staring into mine. Asking the unspoken. Quil already understood what was going on. He already experienced what's going through my head when he first set eyes on Claire. Jake didn't have to say anything deep down I knew he was pissed that another one of his pack brother have imprinted when he hasn't. Yet. And also that they imprinted on another girl in his family.

_Shit. I'm gonna get broken bones like Paul did._

Then Quil, the hero and the asshole. Says something to Tamaya about getting to know each other again, and throws her over his shoulder. I'm worried that he'll drop her but I can't look away for Jake's stare.

_I'm left alone with the angry Beta. Double shit. I should run._

"Embry. Please don't tell me you imprinted on my cousin!" It came out as a whine, so that made me marginally better.

"Erm. No." I said unconvincingly.

"Liar." He said with his palm over his face. "Oh well. I guess if anyone was imprinting on her I guess I'm glad it's one of my best friends, and not one of the cubs(Collin, Seth and Brady). But it doesn't mean I won't whoop your ass if you hurt her." He warns. With a smile.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you. If that's even the right term for imprinting on someone." He says with a disgruntled face picking up the forgotten soccer ball.

"It is." I said with a grin. Just thinking about her made me smile.

"You look like an idiot like that you know." Jake said glaring at me. I ignored the snide comment.

"Do you think her brother's going to phase anytime soon?" I asked.

"He should." Jake said frowning. "Sam shouldn't have asked them to come back here." I growled and started to shake.

_How could he say that? How could he wish that they'd never came. _I'd_ never wish that my imprint had never come to me._

"Wow! Calm down. I just meant that, Mika doesn't deserve this life. He's a good guy. Sam shouldn't have asked them to come back just to boost him numbers." I understood what he was saying and immediately stopped shaking.

"She's gonna be heartbroken when he phases. He's like her best friend. No matter how much they bicker. It will be like losing her best friend." Jake informs me. This makes me feel completely guilty, because I did the same thing the Jake and Quil when I first phased in case I hurt them. But I realised soon after that me avoiding them hurt them even more. Jake saw the look on my face and knew what I was thinking, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Embry. We understand now why you had to avoid us. You were just protecting us. Just like Mika's going to have to do for a while with Tam's until he can control himself properly. But their relationship will never be the same again. So you'll have to kind of help her through it." To that I just nodded.

Jake was about to say something else when he was cut off by a scream. My senses were on high alert. Even though I'd never heard that scream before, I knew who it belonged to.

I quickly looked over to see Quil spinning Tamaya around on his shoulder at full werewolf speed. I was going to kill him.

"QUIL!" I shouted just in time to see Quil loosen his hold and an unconscious Tamaya fell in to a slump on the ground.

Jake and I ran at full speed over to them. With my heightened hearing I could already hear it but I needed to be sure. I quickly dropped to my knees next to her and pressed my index and middle finger against the side of her neck. And felt the steady thrum of her heartbeat. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Jake having a go at Quil about staying inconspicuous until Tamaya was ready to know. I wanted to shout at Quil myself but didn't have the breath to waste on him at the moment.

I pressed the back of my hand against her soft, smooth cheek. And felt that it was warmer than the natural human temperature, as was the rest of her body.

"Quil, you idiot! You over heated her! That's why she god damn passed out! Urgh!" I ranted.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do that to her." Quil whined.

"Never mind let's just get her to Sam and Emily" Jake huffed getting in to his Beta mode.

I left my dirt bike at Sam's with Quil's car and Jake ran there. So we had no choice but to run. We took to the forest with Tamaya cradled in my arm, and ran at full speed in our human forms. I really hoped that she didn't wake up until I'd taken care of her. That would be a lot of questions that I wasn't ready to answer yet.

We got to Sam and Emily's in a matter of minutes. I burst through the door taking it halfway off its hinges. I got over to the couch that Paul was lounging over. But he didn't move from his spot.

"MOVE! NOW!" I roared.

"Why should I?" He snarled.

"Because if you don't, I'll break every bone in your body, then I'll wait till your healed, and break them all over again!" I yelled. For the first time ever Paul actually looked scared of me, which I was pleased of. Even at the present moment. He quickly scrambled off of the couch. Then from upstairs we heard the high soprano of Claire's crying. It's seems my shouting woke her up.

"Damn it Embry!" Quil whined.

"Yeah! Well karma's a bitch isn't it." I said back smirking. He just frowned and ran up the stairs. I gently lay Tamaya down and brushed her hair back from her face with my fingers. And I heard Quil run back down the stairs with a whimpering Claire in his arms.

"Here." Emily said for behind me. I turned to her to find her holding a freezer box full of ice packs. I looked at her questioningly. _How did she know?_

"Jacob just filled us in whilst you were screaming at Paul. I thought you would need these." She said smiling handing me the plastic box. I took it.

"Thanks, Em." She nodded and still smiling. She made her way back to the kitchen with Jared and Kim following. And I was alone with only my Tamaya. I put the box next to me to find kitchen roll in there too. I picked up the first ice pack, wrapped it up with some kitchen roll, and placed it under the cheek that was pressed against the cushion. I continued to do this with some more ice packs until her temperature dropped to normal again. And then one by one I removed them then just waited patiently for her to wake up. I was stroking her cheek when I felt someone walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"She's okay Embry. You can hear her heartbeat yourself." Sam's deep voice informed.

"I know, but she still hasn't woken up yet." I said worriedly. Quil hearing what I said came in the living room and knelt down next to me, with his hands grasped together and put his head on my bare shoulder and pretended to fake cry.

"Please! Please forgive me Embry of my sinful ways. I _need_ you in my life!" He cried. His idea worked. I burst into laughter.

"Get off you big baby!" I said pushing him to the floor. "It's fine now. You're forgiven." He jumped up and started skipping around the room. And now everyone joined in with me laughing. _If you hadn't yet realised. Quil is the joker of the pack._

"Yay! Embry's my friend again! Yay! Yay! Ya-"

"Quil what the hell are you doing?" Tamaya said laughing. I quickly turned to her, but was careful enough not to go full speed. She just looked completely amused and not pale. So I was instantly a little bit better.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you. But, I am sorta pissed at one person in the room." She said looking pointedly at Quil. Quil quickly walked over to her from behind the arm of the couch, bent down and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Tami." He said in a submissive voice. She patted one of his arm.

"It's okay. Just don't spin me so fast next time." She scolded and he nodded immediately. Sam walked up closer towards Tamaya.

"Hello. My name is Sam Uley. This is mine and my fiancée Emily's house. It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. She's put her smaller hand in his smiling.

"Hi, I-"She said, but glanced at the clock and cut off. "Crap! My mom's gonna kill me I was meant to be back at eight. Urgh! Do you know how to get to the beach from here? Cuz I know my way back from there and-"

"Don't worry I'll give you a ride." I interrupted. She looked to me and started to shake her head. "I insist" I said.

"Okay, thanks."

"okay then, wait here a second I'm just gonna go grab a shirt." I said and she looked down towards my torso and her eyes widened and a smile tugged at her lips. I smirked when she blushed because I caught her looking and ran up to Sam's guest room and grabbed one of my spare dark green and black flannel shirts which were rolled up mid-forearm. I was still buttoning it up when I walked into the kitchen where Tamaya was talking to Emily.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Bye guys." She said. They all responded with 'see ya's' or 'bye's' .

"Oh! Tami?" Jake said.

"Yeah."

"Do you and Mika want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Thanks you're a life saver. Now mom doesn't have to take us. Embarrassing or what? Me and Mika really need a car!" She said.

"Okay Olenski! See you two tomorrow." He said and we walked out the door towards and I walked towards my bike. But I couldn't hear her behind me. I turned to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

**So what is she staring at? We will find out next chapter and I'm gonna start speeding everything up a bit now so next chapter will be a split POV and it will be later on in the night and first day of school.**

**Eloise xoxo**


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's Notes!**

**So sorry everyone! Everything is a bit hectic at the moment with all my coursework to catch up on. However I have wrote most of chapter 5 of 'My Destiny' and will be putting it up soon. Promise.**

**Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Eloise xoxo **


	6. Chapter 5

**My Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU SEE APART FROM THE ONE YOU DON'T RECOGNISE.**

She was still staring, with her jaw dropping wide open. _Was there something on my face? _I thought when she finally spoke.

'Oh. My. God! You have a dirt bike? Urgh! That is so not fair.' She whined and looked at my bike enviously. 'Mom and dad made me sell mine before we moved here. It's gorgeous!' She approved walking up to my bike and kneeling down next to it.

She's my dream girl. Beautiful. Intelligent, and knows mechanics. Guess that runs in the family.

_Thank you, Taha Aki._

She asked me a few questions on its horsepower and asked me if I knew anywhere where she could get parts so she could put together to make one for herself. We must have been standing there for 10 minutes even though she had to get home, when Jake came outside and tossed me the keys to his garage. I looked at him confused.

'Tami!' He yelled over her captivating, fluent voice. She looked over to him kind of annoyed.

'What!?' She growled at him. _Oh how I love that growl._

'Ouch!' Jake placed his hand over his heart. 'Fine, whatever. I won't help you get a bike then.' He said smirking at her and his hand slipped back off of his chest. I now understood why Jake had thrown me his keys. But I couldn't believe he was doing it. That however didn't stop me from growling at him because he was depriving her from what she wants.

'Jake!' We both shouted. Jake obviously started laughing hysterically. I looked at Tamaya and smirked at her and she giggled. Jacob had finally calmed down. A bit.

'I was just going to say that I have a spare bike that I don't use at home. A red Honda if you want it. It's not much but I put it together with … a friend.' He said the last part much more slowly and quietly, and hurt settled over his features, but was quickly covered with a mask.

'It works and runs great. It's at home in my garage. Embry's got the keys. Just head in and take it.' He said.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you Jake!' She squealed running over to hug him tightly around the waist. 'You're the best cousin ever!'

From further inside the house we heard Quil shout: 'Hey what about me?' We all laughed. I loved hearing Tamaya laugh it sounded like the best composed melody from heaven ever.

Jake shook his head and departed with a quick goodbye back into the house. I climbed on to my bike without another word and handed her the helmet. I didn't need one but I had to keep up appearance. She scowled at me and didn't take it. I looked at her expectantly and it didn't work she still kept her hand firmly crossed in front of her chest. _Stubborn girl. My stubborn girl. _ I guess that's another family trait as Jake is probably the most stubborn guy in the world. I tried out my puppy dog eyes. Now. She started the waver under my stare. She finally groaned and snatched it out of my hands. I grinned. She glared.

'I don't need it y'know.' She informed. 'I used to ride without one all the time.' This made my extremely worried. What if she had been hurt?

'Well you do now.' Was all I said and she grumbled about 'overprotective giants' and I was smiling the whole way to Jake's with the feel of her small hands against my waist and having her snuggled against my back.

When I pulled up at Jake's, there was no life in the house. So we just got off and walked up to Jake's garage that Quil and I helped him construct a few years back. I unlocked the door and ushered her inside. She looked around in amazement. Jake's work did that to people. I walked around the Rabbit to the small bike with a white sheet thrown over it. I grabbed the handlebars and rolled it over to her to see her admiring Jake's tools. I coughed to get her attention and she looked at me and I smiled and yanked the sheet off of the red bike and she gasped.

'It's perfect!' She exclaimed smiling.

I turned on the gas and revved the engine and she walked over beside me and mounted it. I grabbed the helmet off of my bike and strapped it on to her smiling while she glowered at me.

'There.' I said appreciatively. 'You mind if I get on with you?' I asked.

'Why?' She asked with her eye-brows knitted in confusion.

'Just to make sure you get home okay. I'll just leave my bike here and I'll get it tomorrow.' I informed.

'Sure. Hop on.'

I got on to the back and wrapped my arms around her slim but curvy waist, and she was off. She was a good rider, I'll give her that. You could tell she'd had experience ridding. We rode for about 2 minutes and pulled up at one of the few 2 story houses in La Push, it was nice and homey. She shut off the engine and I got off and held my hand out to her. She grabbed it with her soft finger and smiled and muttered a quick thanks and the proceeded to push the bike up next to the house and pick up an old tarp and threw it over the bike. She turned to me with a smile.

'Thanks for everything today Embry. You've been very welcoming.' She spoke.

'You're welcome.' I muttered going slightly pink in the cheeks. Ah. Now this was me. Always getting shy in front of girls. Especially alone.

She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and I drew my arms around her waist, we stayed there for about a minute and then she kissed my cheek and we broke apart.

'How are you going to get home?' She asked.

'Oh, I only live a few streets down. I'll be good.' I told her.

'Be careful then. I can give you a ride if you want.' She said. I smiled. _ She's worried about me!_

'No, it's fine.' I said.

'Okay. If you're sure.' I only nodded. 'Goodnight, Embry.'

'Night Tamaya.' I told her smiling.

'It's Tami or Tam's. I'm only Tamaya when I'm in trouble.' She said smirking. I laughed.

'Okay, night Tami.'

'Night.'

She walked up the steps in to her house and smiled at me before shutting the door. I grinned whilst walking to the forest next to her house. I quickly striped of my clothes strapping them to my ankle. I felt the heat flowing through my body and my skin tingled and I was on all fours running through the trees. I loved the feel of phasing now. It feels like stretching after sitting still for too long. But when I first phased it was painful, it felt like my body as on fire. But it was fine every other time after. I loped through the trees at full speed watching them become blurred and let out a joyful howl. I had never been so happy.


End file.
